


Places to be, people to see

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Arson, At least implied?, Burning, Character Death, Fire, Frisk-centric, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Soft Chara, Stabbing, The Core (Undertale), W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: ...and bridges to burn.





	

Her face wrinkled in indignation, a snarl playing on those red colored lips. Her arms are bound, rope wrapped so she can't escape. There's liquid dowsed on her body, and a match in your hand. Besides her is a corpse, stab wounds covering his body. He's long since bleed out, his face drawn in a look of surprise. She calls you a demon, begs you to not, insults slowly turning to apologies, but you haven't paid attention. Nothing she says can erase what she herself did, the only reason she even tries is a desperate attempt to save her own life, not because she means it.

You light the match to set your mom a flame

 

Chara is laughing, a panicked little ditty playing on your ears, but you are calm.

 

It may seem harsh to outsiders, but fire is a suiting fate for your parents. After all, they made your whole life a living hell.

 

Once nothing but ashes are left, you slip away in to the night, smiling. 

 

 

When sans finds you covered in ash, when his eyes go hollow, you laugh as tears slip out.

You guess you picked stuff up from chara.

 

~~Bones pierce your body just like back _then-_~~

**~~[Load]~~ **

 

Sans buys you a cup of hot cocoa and you sit in silence.

 

Chara is ~~_{crying}_~~  laughing in your head.

 

 

He asks you why and you simply tell him you hated her.

He nods in understanding telling you a story you don't particularly care to hear, though you keep that to yourself, about _pushing_ and _scientists_ and _the core_.

 

When he offers you a place to stay you go with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not stay a one-shot.


End file.
